No me provoques Grabeel
by sharpayevans19
Summary: ONESHOT para fanaticos LASHLEY


hola a todos , les traigo mi nuevo one shot LASHLEY, espero que les guste .

* * *

"No me provoques Grabeel"

"Y aquí les traemos varias imágenes de la actriz y cantante Ashley Tisdale saliendo de un restaurant ayer por la noche con su novio Jared Murillo, mejor conocido como El bailarín. Ya ven que esto esta muy de moda que la importante se ponga con el bailarin o si no veamos a Britney Spears. Al parecer ella no se veía muy feliz, problemas de pareja ¿? O algo mas... ¿?

wow. Exclamo un ashley cómodamente sentada en un sillon , viendo una revista .

tengo que fingir mas o empezaran a sospechar / .

y volteo la pagina y se dispuso a leer lo siguiente .

"Hablando de la parejita del momento y Ashley Tisdale, anteriormente se sospechaba que tuvo algo mas con el también actor y cantante Lucas Grabeel. En el 2006 en la premier de HSM 1 en Londres, se les vio muy MUY juntos, como podrán ver aquí las imágenes ( imaginen donde salen agarrados de la mano, aaw ) pero ninguno de los dos hablo de eso, por lo general siempre decían " OH como podrían decir que somos pareja, nos queremos como si fuéramos hermanos" hermanos? Mm. No lo creemos después de ese tiempo no se les vio mas juntos, será que por el bien terminaron su "relación" y viendo recientes hechos con la actual pareja de Ashley, estará Lucas Grabeel interfiriendo en la relación?, como dice el dicho "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" . blah blah..

JAJAJA por dios, lo que sacan las revistas hoy en día , si supieran que somos y seremos pareja Lucas y yo. Y que jamás terminamos y terminaremos jaja. Dijo ashley riendo.

Hola amor de que te ríes? - llega lucas saludando a su novia.

Ah hola Lucas, lo besa. Pues estaba leyendo un articulo en una revista sobre " la supuesta separación Jashley y el regreso LASHLEY o los hermanitos. Jaja. Pero bueno olvidemos eso, y dime de donde vienes?

Del gimnasio amor, ya sabes estos músculos no se ejercitan solos y tu sabes que te encantan.

Jaja presumido, claro que si

Rin Rin, suena el teléfono.

-oh Lucas espera, yo contesto a de ser nessa )

-esta bien. Dijo Lucas. Pero el pobre venia tan acalorado que no lo pensó dos veces y se saco la camiseta ( wow IMAGINENSE :9 !! que presumido jaja pero quien no quisiera ver a LUCAS ASI?)

Dejando al descubierto sus perfectos brazos y abdomen (muero 3 )

-oh si ness entonces vamos al café y... pero no pudo terminar por que al ver a tal DIOS enfrente de ella sin camiseta con su sudor haciéndolo ver muy MUY SEXY y provocativo quien no quedaría sin palabras.. OMG.. no me provoques Gabreel por que ahorita te puedo comer y tengo planes : (

-ash, tomare un baño ok?

-OK amor (con cara de shock por ver a esa hermosura)

Y se va.

-ash? Ash? Sigues ahí ¿? .. ash ¬¬

-oh que decías Nessa?

-no no , tu que me decías de que no me provoques y que sexy y no se que mas cosas ¬¬, ashley Michelle tisdale estas viendo porno ¿?

- jajaja no nessa, no era nada, solo la tv y no es porno ¬¬!

- mm esta bien jaja, entonces , iremos al café hoy en la tarde : D ¿?

-mm no se( pensando, como puedo dejar que se me escape la oportunidad de pasar un ratito con Lucas, en el baño con la tina, masajes , burbujas tapándolo y luego cuando desaparezcan las burbujas.. AAAAAAGH calma tus hormonas o moriras en el intento ¬¬ )

-me lo prometiste ashley ¬¬

-mm esta bien nessa : ( entonces a las 7 pm estaria bien?

-si y de ahí podemos ir de compras que te parece?

-CLARO QUE SI( asi puedo olvidar un poquito mis deseos locos por lucas)

-ok amiga nos vemos, bye .

-bye nessa ;)!.

Mm y ahora que voy a hacer para que lucas no me provoque : ( .

Pero cuando entro a la habitación un sexy lucas se encontraba nomás con una toalla en su cintura y mojado pues el nene se acababa de dar un ducha :B jajaja

Oh My Gosh... solo fue la respuesta de ashley.

Ah hola ash saldrás con nessa? – dijo lucas

(pensándolo bien no) jaja si por que ¿?

Ah nomás, sabes me tomare la tarde libre para descansar que te parece?

(y quedarme aquí contigo) mm muy bien amor.- dijo ashley

A no ser que.. -dijo lucas

Que? – mirándolo provocativamente

Pues no se, quedarte aquí conmigo hace cuanto no estamos libres los dos SOLOS un viernes por la noche.. – y ahora el la miraba seductoramente.

Mm tentadora oferta Grabeel, pero le prometí a Nessa ir con ella al café (aunque quisiera quedarme contigo, of course :D )

Mm entonces, aquí estaré solo sin nadie que me apapache : ( (poniendo cara de niño bueno) dijo lucas acercándose a ashley.

( si me pone esa cara de nuevo me va a matar :' ) mm no te hagas el sufrido sabes bien que nessa es mi amiga y tengo que acompañarla … - dijo ella tratando de no acercarse a lucas o cometería una locura jaja.

Esta bien, pero lastima que te perderás de esto.. y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a besarla, ash no tardo en responder y después ese beso se intensificó mas quedando lucas arriba de ashley SOLO con una toalla : D …

Grabeel no me provoques o cometeré una locura ... – dijo ella mordiendo su oreja .

Vamos nena se que quieres quedarte... dijo lucas besando a ash.

Quisiera, pero es tarde y debo irme : ( al rato volveré OK?

Estaré esperándote nena ;)

No me provoques Grabeel o cometeré una locura.. – dijo ashley tirándole un beso y marchándose.

Mas tarde Ashley fue a starbucks (L) con Nessa pasaron vario rato charlando y después fueron de compras. Estaban en el mall cuando las dos pasaron por su tienda favorita " Victoria's Secret" la tienda de lencería sexy y exclusiva.

oh mira ash entremos … dijo nessa

ok nessa, pero nomas 1 hr estaremos aquí la ves pasada que vinimos no tardo mucho en que los paparrazzis llegaran y dijeran " oh nessa compras lencería para zac efron" jajaja … dijo ashley riéndose.

Mm si tienes razón pero a quien le dijeron " oh ashley tisdale noche de pasion con jared o vas a otra parte con lucas" JAJAJA. – dijo ahora nessa burlándose de ashley.

Jaja que risa ¬¬!, bueno una hora y nos vamos ok ? – dijo ash

Esta bien.. OH MIRA BALLAMOS A LENCERIA (6)! … dijo nessa llevándose a ashley

Mm mira nessa que te parece este bra rojo, no te parece muy sexy (6)? Y sobre todo para zac podrían usarlo hoy, cuando llegues a casa y le digas " oh amor te tengo una sorpresa y después.." – dijo ash

Wait wait, calmada ashley ¬¬ zac no esta aquí : ( pero cuando regrese (6) y tu por que no escoges este conjunto sexy color negro MUY MUY PROVOCATIVO y casi transparente para lucas y llegues y le digas " oh lucas hazme tuya en este instante, pues te deseo y ando muy HOT.. " - dijo nessa riéndose de ash .

Mm no es mi tipo, además yo no hago esas cosas 8-) (jaja si supieras) –dijo ash

CALLA amiga, ahora tu muy santa no ¿?- dijo nessa

Yo, siempre (a) jajaja , esta bien llevare este negro al que le puedo dar uso esta noche ... dijo ashley pensando ;)

Oh amiga picarona jajaja, yo este rojo , bien vallamos a pagar – dijo nessa.

Y fueron a pagar los conjuntos sexys y provocativos. Ashley se despidió de Nessa y regreso a casa donde un lucas ansioso la esperaba ya varias horas atrás.

-Mm me probare este conjunto a ver que tal me veo – dijo ash sin hacer ruido alguno.

Después salio de probárselo y se miro al espejo.

-wow! Que sexy eres ashley, mm creo que le daré un buen uso esta noche ;) claro si es que no me lo arrancan primero jaja asi que me pondre esta vatita de baño para dar una sorpresa –dijo ashley

Entonces ash entra a la habitación encontrándose con un lucas dormido

-hay parece un ángel, otra provocación mas y ahora si te como )..

-hola amor, dijo ashley dándole un beso.

-estoy soñando? Jaja hola ash como te fue?

-bien , tomamos café, charlamos, etc. Dijo ashley.

-ah, y ya te vas a dormir ¿? –dijo lucas

-mm no, por que? … dijo ashley

-es que traes esa bata y pues pensé que ya te dormirías. – dijo lucas

- ah esto? . dijo ashley y empezó a caminar hacia lucas y desabrochando su bata. Te parece que voy a dormir con esto, cayendo la bata al suelo y dejando a un lucas en shock.

Llevaba puesto el conjunto sexy, negro y obviamente nuevo recién sacado de Victoria's Secret.

-w..oow, te ves estupenda . Dijo lucas mirándola provocativamente

-ya lo se amor… dijo ashley viéndolo provocadora y comenzando a besar a lucas, donde cayeron a la cama besándose apasionadamente.

-ves Grabeel, ahora Tisdale te provoca. Dijo ashley.

-ya lo se amor, y JARED? Jaja digo, lo provocas? –dijo lucas

-ew el me da nauseas además, tu eres el único que me conoce a la perfección y me refiero en todos los sentidos. –dijo ella

- lo se. Te amo. Dijo el

-y yo mas .dijo ella besándolo...

Y asi siguieron toda la noche amándose por siempre sin importarles nada ;).

* * *

espero que les halla gustado, dejen sus reviews :)

-sharpayevans19


End file.
